There exists a need for new structural templates to guide the synthetic organic chemist in the design of potential chemotherapeutic agents. Studies in the isolation and structure elucidation of alkaloids have yielded an interesting array of novel types of tumor inhibitors and other pharmacologically active compounds. We aim to continue our chemical studies of alkaloids. During the period ahead, we plan to pursue the fractionation and isolation of individual alkaloids from several alkaloid-rich mixtures. New alkaloids will be subjected to intensive structural studies, and will also be submitted for evaluation for potential tumor inhibitory and pharmacodynamic properties. We hope that new structure-activity relationships may be revealed, and that such relationships may point the way to new medicinal agents.